manicpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skilling
It's important to max your account, the max cape will be the main cape you use until you reach end-game. It's true that prestiging is a long process on Iron Man, but it's 100% worth it. The extra droprate is just too good. From the prestige shop you can get a DXP ring and a Legendary ROW. I recommend that you go for both rings. First, go for DXP, you will achieve this at 4-5 prestige, and then you will achieve Legendary ROW at 9-10 prestige. Skilling tips: -Only mass-prestige on Wednesdays for triple exp, if you're only going for max you can do it also in the weekend at double exp -If you have a brawler for the skill you're training, use it! -Guthix dungeon gives Mage logs, Raw sharks and Rune bars. I recommend you do at least a bit of Guthix dungeon so you have these supplies pre-banked -Spend your Skilling Points on Dragon Pickaxe and Dragon Axe. Make a skilling tab to keep things organized!! This Skilling guide is written in the order of skills that I train when prestiging. Prayer: You should have plenty of Frost Bones purely from Crystal Keys to achiev 99 Prayer if you use them on the altar south of home. In-case you don't have enough bones here are a few ways to get them: -Kill Ice demons at ::imd -Kill Mithril Dragon at the ::mz portal -Buy them with Annihilation Points -Buy them with Skilling Points Combat & Slayer: Get slayer tasks from the slayer master at home, whilst doing slayer train all 3 melee styles in a mixture of each other. I normally train all melee’s to 80 and then Strength to 99 and then Attack to 99, and as last Defence to 99. I also train Range to 99 while doing Slayer. For Magic, you train it to 99 while doing Slayer, but you don’t have to. You can cast a few spells to level it up to 55. See section “Agility” for more information about this. Construction: Really straightforward, just train construction at home and sell the items for gold to the dwarf. Construction is one of the longer skills to train and it’s a boring grind. Oh well. Thieving: Just loot the best stall you can until level 90. See section “Agility” Agility: Go to ::mz and do the Agility tunnel to 99. Now the tunnel as a delay, you can only use it every few seconds. You can make use of this time by doing the following things: 1. Do the tunnel, then loot the stall next to it, then do tunnel again… repeat. Do this for 90-99 thieving. 2. (optional) in-case you only trained mage to level 55 while doing slayer you can alch for 99 Mage while doing the tunnel. Just bring a noted item and put it on the alch spot. 3. Redeem Agility tickets, you can redeem 3 tickets and then u can do the tunnel again, this will give you more experience so you’ll gain level 99 Agility faster. Runecrafting: Have Rune Essence and every Talisman pre-banked. First, make 2 or 3 inventories of Air Runes. (Remember u can use member banking) Then make a few inventories of Law runes till level 80 From 80-99 make Blood Runes, using member banking is faster if u can use F6 to bank. So use F6 banking instead of using the Bank Booth next to the altar. Farming: To gain seeds in the first place go to Monster Teleport, Relleka dungeon. Here you will find Cave Crawlers. U can cannon them, spending around 5 min here should give you enough seeds for a lifetime supply. 1. Plant Guam till you have 1 full inventory of Guams 2. Plant Ranarr, get 2 inventories of Ranarrs 3. Now, you should have high enough farming to plant Dwarf Weed, if you don’t plant some more Ranarrs till you can. Dwarf weed until level 99. In case you have a few Yew or Magic seeds from Crystal Keys you can use these for some extra EXP. Herblore: I’ve found a very efficient way to train Herblore for Iron Man, this is how I train it: Pre-bank the following supplies from Skilling shop second page: Vials of Water, Eyes of Newt, Snape Grass, Wines of Zamorak, Grennwall spikes 1. Clean your 1 inventory of farmed Guams 2. Make Attack Potions till level 40 3. Clean your 2 inventories of farmed Ranarrs 4. Make Prayer potions till level 72 5. Clean some (or all) farmed Dwarf Weeds 6. Make Ranging Potions till level 91 7. Use the Ranging Potions you made with Grennwall spikes to make Extreme Ranging potions, do this till level 99. If you don’t have enough Ranging potions brew a few extra. Crafting: To get low-level gems you’ll have to kill Rockcrabs in the old training zone. Once you can cut Dragonstones just buy them at the Crafting teleport. You can put a Chisel and an uncut gem in your last inventory space and just spam-click both of them for fast Crafting EXP. Woodcutting/Firemaking/Fletching: These are all in one as they all link together. Go to ::mz it contains every tree 1. Cut a few normal logs, burn 1 or 2 of them. Fletch the other into Arrows shafts 2. Cut a few Oak logs and Fletch them into longbows. 3. Cut an inventory of Willow logs, burn 3-4 of them, Fletch the rest into longbows 4. Do the same for Maple logs 5. Do the same for Yew Logs till 75 Firemaking and 75 Fletching 6. Use your pre-banked Magic logs to Fletch Magic Longbows till 99, also burn a few for 99 Firemaking 7. Cut some Magic trees for 99 Woodcutting Hunter: 1. Catch Baby Implings till level 55 Hunter 2. Catch Essence Implings till 75 Hunter 3. Catch Ninja Implings till 90 Hunter (Run East, then a bit South) 4. Catch Dragon Implings till 99 Hunter Mining & Smiting: 1. Mine a few Tin and Copper ore 2. Mine a few Mithril Ore 3. Mine Adamant ore till level 90 Mining 4. Make Bronze, Mithril, Adamant bars with the mined ores 5. Mine Runite ore till 99 Mining 6. Make Runite bars till 99 Smiting Fishing and Cooking: 1. Bring a Small Fishing net and catch Karambwans at level 1, to like level 80 2. Catch some Shrimps, Tuna, Lobsters 3. Cook al that fish! 4. Go to ::mz and catch Monkfish with small fishing net & cook them until you can cook sharks 5. Cook pre-banked Raw Sharks till 99 cooking 6. Return to Fishing teleport and finish 99 Fishing by catching Karambwans Summoning: Charms should never be a problem if you loot them often. The way I train Summoning is kinda random but here goes: 1. Make 10 Wolf Pouches (use wolf bones from shop) 2. Make 1 inventory of Vampyre Bats (Use the dust from shop) 3. From this point on I make Minotaurs with the bars I made from Smiting, this gets me to a high enough level to make Rune Minotaurs. 4. Make Rune Minotaurs using pre-banked Rune bars till 99 Summoning Dungeoneering: Don’t ever do Dung, it’s not required for Prestige and the rewards aren’t worth it. Category:Iron Man